


I'm coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

by Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Jackals, Childhood Friends, Fights, Friendship, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Hurt Iwaizumi Hajime, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Oihina in Brazil is Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sad Oikawa Tooru, basically iwaoi fight and drift apart, could be reas as gen, do u ave any ideas how many mistakes you'l find??, how is this even real, i needed a song to set the mood and i legit found a iwaoi playlist on ytb, kind of anyway, oikawa is a bit of an asshole, welp i'm dyslexic an sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit/pseuds/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit
Summary: "Just remember Tooru, no matter what happens, you will always have a home here. Always."Or the one where Iwaoi have a big fight right after nationals and meet again almost seven years later.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Past Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	I'm coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys there's an actual playlist fro Iwaoi on ytb i can't even-  
> aslo i'm dyslexic and too fkg tired and idk how many mistakes there are so please please don't be fraid to correct me since i don't have a beta reader.  
> this the longest complete fic i've writen i'm honestly proud of myself. comments and feedback are welcome  
> anythig is welcome. author is depressed an going down the the haikyuu hole with no resurfacing in sight i'm basically crying while fangirlig ovr my 2D boys send help jhbfvbhbhbhjfbguydgfi

_"You will always have a home here."_

That's what Iwaizumi had told him once, when they were both tipsy and contemplative, laying side by side on the roof of Oikawa's home, drinking the beer Iwaizumi bought with the fake ID he never used before, trying to forget their loss against Karasuno. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Oikawa somehow sensed that this silence was different than the usual comfortable one they're often wrapped in. "What's on your mind, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi was quiet for a few heartbeats and then "I was just thinking that...What people take for granted, often turns out quite differently, you know. What people think would be there forever is gone for good by the time they finally realize that truth. I mean, even if people search everywhere, they can never find things like eternity. Time alone is fleeting lifelessly." He let a reflective silence stretch for a moment, seemingly articulating his thoughts.

"Tooru, if…if you were able to love the most precious things you have, just give them lots of love. If possible, live your life to the fullest. And don’t forget yourself too, give yourself lots of love, Tooru. God knows you deserve it. It's okay to run away sometimes, you know, if you find reality too cruel. It's okay not to be strong all the time." Iwaizumi sat up from where he was laying and looked at Oikawa dead in the eyes, his own orbs filed with too many emotions that Oikawa was too drunk to properly name but still made his heart ache all the same _. "Just remember Tooru, no matter what happens, you will always have a home here._ _Always."_

Now looking back, Iwaizumi was trying to tell him. That they were headed towards different paths, that soon enough, they wouldn’t be _Oikawa &Iwaizumi_ anymore but rather Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It should’ve been obvious.

But it wasn’t. He didn’t listen. He didn’t want to.

“ _I’m not going pro.”_ Four words, spoken quietly over breakfast the next day. Just four meaningless words, but they were enough to shatter Oikawa’s whole world. He had been so convinced they would play together for the v-league, that it didn’t even occur to him that Iwaizumi might chose another option. And then he got angry. So angry. He shouted for hours, throwing insults and backhanded comments while Iwaizumi stood shell-shocked from his best friend’s outburst. He didn’t remember exactly what he said, but he will never forget Iwaizumi’s face, full of hurt and heartbreak. When he was done, voice hoarse and scratchy, breath coming out ragged and shaky from exertion, Iwaizumi just stood up and left without a word, slamming the door behind him. The sound resonated in the now-empty house save for Oikawa, and somehow, it felt like a bell signaling the end of an era. An abrupt end.

They didn’t talk that day, nor the next one. They didn’t talk the next week either, and then the next one too. The next month came rolling up and they still weren’t talking. Soon enough, Oikawa was boarding on a plane flying to the other side of the world, and they still weren’t talking.

For the first time, since they got their phones, their chat was silent.

_“What people think would be there forever is gone for good by the time they finally realize that truth.”_

That’s what Iwaizumi told him.

The sentence has never left his mind. Not when he tossed to people who were not Iwa-chan, nor when he turned to spout an interesting alien fact he just stumbled upon but found his side empty. Not when he was having a bad day and no one was there to cheer him up with stupid memes and stupid insults. God, he never thought he would miss Iwaizumi calling him Shittykawa, but he did. And it broke his heart.

He tried his best to live in Argentina. He learned a new language, he made new friends, he partied and he forgot all about a certain ace. At least that’s what he told himself.

Meeting Chibi-chan in Brazil of all places was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. He was taller now, hair longer than it was before, muscles more prominent and well-defined. He was more confident too, comfortable in his skin. Ha wasn’t the fifteen-year-old boy he met in the bathroom years ago, he was a man now. And wasn’t that a slap to the face? He didn’t realize that much had passed. Apparently, Chibi-chan can drink now, can you imagine? He was also…flirting with him? They ended up falling in bed together before the end of the night.

Later, much later, when they were both sated and coming down from mind blowing orgasms but still high strung on Caipirinha and pleasure, bathing in the closeness and comfort provided by the other, Shouyou asked him about Iwaizumi. He must have been drunker than he realized because words and confessions were stumbling out of his mouth without his permission. Shouyou looked at him for the longest time, sadness evident even in the darkness of the room and said “Kageyama and I…We had a big fight before I left. We’re not talking anymore.”

He understood him.

And until Oikawa left for Argentina, they always found each other at the end of the day, played a few games of beach volley, hit the bars and always ended up buried deep in each other. It was comforting while it lasted, a reminder from a far away country and memories of a better time.

They met again two years later.

Oikawa was ecstatic when he learned that his team was playing a friendly game against a japanese team in their home turf. Even more so, when he learned that their opponents were the Black Jackals.

He met Shouyou before the game and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug. “I missed you Chibi-chan.” The shorter boy giggled as he let himself relax in the hug. “Me too, Grand King.” As he let the boy go, he noticed the Black Jackals’ #13 glaring at him none too subtly. “Who is he?” he asked Shouyou. His big bright grin was answer enough but he still continued “My boyfriend and my setter.”

“Is that so?” he said as he remembered how miserable the younger man was when he talked about Kageyama. “You look happy. That’s great.” But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of how he seemingly moved on from that dumbass. He wished he could say the same about him.

They played three sets and ended up losing 23-25/25-20/24-26, but it was really fun. He went up to Shouyou as they discussed the match and plans when he lifted his eye to the crowd and froze mid-sentence and felt his eyes widen from surprise. Hinata followed his sightline and there he was. Iwaizumi was standing in all his glory amidst the loud cheers. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two in the world, the noise not registering in neither of their minds. He saw Iwaizumi clenching his jaw before retreating back into the crowd. “Are you gonna talk to him?”

“No.”

“Don’t be a stubborn ass. I lost Kageyama because of meaningless pride. Don’t make the same mistake. Go get your man, Great King.”

All hesitances left him when he saw Iwaizumi headed towards the gymnasium's exit, shoulders hunched and eyes never leaving the ground, and his heart clenched so hard he thought it might never untangle. "Iwa-chan!" his voice resonated in the hallway as he run to him under the confused gazes of his teammates. Will words be enough to convey all the _agony_ and _hurt_ and _emptiness_ of the past years? Will apologies be enough to convey the _regret_ and _guilt_ and _longing_ of the past years?

_He remembers meeting Iwaizumi for the first time in kindergarten and loudly exclaiming "So you're Iwa-chan? Let's be fwiends, the bestest of fwiends ever" and said toddler leveling him with the scariest glare he could muster at that age._

_He remembers being in second grade and being entranced by a volleyball game on TV and then dragging Iwaizumi to a neighboring Club the very next day._

_He remembers late night conversations, stargazing while coming up with the wildest alien theories. He remembers naming every constellation he knows, trading insults with Iwaizumi who calls him a nerd even when he listens intently and still recalls every single one of them._

_He remembers long practices and training sessions, he remembers staying behind after everyone leaves one by one, until it's just the two of them moving together effortlessly through the different plays, dancing to the rhythm of squeaking shoes and balls hitting the ground._

_He remembers every toss, every spike. He remembers every win, every loss. He remembers every high five, every fist bump._

_And then he remembers Iwaizumi standing in the middle of the court on their last game together, barely keeping himself from falling apart, tears filling his eyes as he tries - and fails - to hold them back. He remembers slapping him on the back so hard he lost his balance. He remembers now how drawn back Iwaizumi was after that game. He remembers how he didn’t notice then and he will forever regret having basically exploded on Iwaizumi when he told him he wouldn't pursue a professional career. He remembers how he lashed out and said things he didn't mean, things he knew would cut him deeper than any knife. He remembers how truly and utterly selfish he was and thus successfully ending a lifetime long friendship._

_But more than that, he remembers how, no matter what Iwaizumi never left his side. He was there through thick and thin, through highs and lows, through knee injuries and sleepless nights and, and...and. Iwaizumi was always there, a steady presence, a unique constant in his life. He was all brash words, soft gestures and quiet reassurances. And Oikawa, stupidly left him behind, he who still supported him even when they were worlds apart…_

Thoughts of _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_ filled his head as his heart verged on exploding and spilling its content right there on the floor from the force of memories he had tried so hard to bury without even a proper funeral.

How could he translate that desesperation into mere words? So he didn't. Instead he leapt into Iwaizumi's arms who instinctively opened them in welcome, and wrapped his slender legs around the other boy's waist and buried his face in the crook of neck and let go. He sobbed shamelessly, clinging tightly to Iwaizumi, afraid he might disappear if he did as much as loosen his grip.

Only one coherent thought resonated in his mind. "I'm home."

_"You will always have a home here."_

That's what Iwaizumi had told him once. And right there, right then, he realized that he may have had a roof on his head and four walls surrounding him, but he had been homeless all the same.

And now, he was home at last.

_"Tadaima, Iwa-chan."_

_"Okairi, ksoikawa."_

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming_

_I'm back where I belong,  
Yeah I never felt so strong_

_I’m coming home~ Skylar Grey_


End file.
